


Love Poetry

by SparkleTindi



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Poetry, mine very rarely does, no it doesn't rhyme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3709185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleTindi/pseuds/SparkleTindi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where I'll keep all of the love poetry between Cullen and my Inquisitor, Isaura. I'll try to title each piece separately and I'll make sure you know who's saying what. Some of it may be terrible, because I find something endearing about terrible but sincere love poetry. We'll see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I've been trying to write silly, sappy love poetry for these two since before Valentine's Day. After working on some seriously sad writing earlier, this came out instead. 
> 
> This is Isaura, and it comes of the question, "If you could go back and prevent the Breach from happening, would you?" This is her answer.

**Choice**

Do not make me choose  
I cannot now live without you  
If the fate of the world  
Depended on me giving you up  
Then the world would burn  
I would rather die with you  
Then spend a peaceful life alone

I have given everything  
I always wake up surprised to still live  
For once I want to keep something  
Someone  
All for myself

My life is a series of choices  
Some more difficult than others  
Regrets  
Fears  
Dreams  
But this is one choice I will not make  
A life with you or one without you  
That is no choice

Do not make me choose  
I cannot live my life without you  
And I would let the world burn  
Just to taste your kiss again


	2. Writing Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still not the fluffy stuff I was trying to write, but it amused me, and this is where it belongs. Also, this is not that dissimilar to mine, though mine generally also involves coffee and hiding under my desk after I've posted it.

**Cullen's Writing Process**

*writing poetry*

*paces around and mutters to himself about meter*

*surrounded by torn and crumpled sheets*

"She's going to think this is stupid."

"cliche cliche cliche"

*throws it away*

*Leliana finds it and sends it anyway*

*Isaura is utterly charmed*

 

**Isaura's Writing Process**

*extremely similar to the above for the most part*

*Asks Varric for help*

*Cassandra betas as long as Isaura promises not to tell ANYONE*

*Dorian sends it back to Skyhold when Isaura's not looking*


	3. Actual Poetry This Time (almost)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happens when one of Cullen's attempts at poetry gets picked up accidentally by the messenger who collects the reports (probably the same one who tried to interrupt the kiss; some people have no luck).
> 
> One of my FAVORITE parts of the Codex entries in Inquisition is the innumerable times that the advisors get into arguments via note. I can just picture Isaura reading the reports and sighing because the fate of Thedas is resting on these utter dorks, all three of whom she loves dearly. And then she gets to THIS, sighs even more heavily, but is completely charmed anyway, because awww.

_Very crumpled piece of paper with mug rings, found among reports on Ambassador Montiliyet's desk:_

If I have changed you, let it have been for the better

For that is how you have changed me

I cannot see how I could have improved on your perfection

When you have set my troubled heart free

You loved me when I was broken

That love was the glue that made me whole

*mostly incomprehensible notes about cliches and meter, finishing with "cullen shut up"*

*something something something soul?*

 

 

_Note in different hand on the bottom:_

This is just too cute. Should we send it anyway? J.

 

_Different handwriting again:_

That would be so mean. Do it. L.

 

 


	4. Bear Haiku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly what it says in the title. I pulled an all-nighter and it seemed like a good idea. There are only two for right now; if I think of more, which I might, they'll come live here as well.

The rain a tattoo

Keeping time to restless words

Look- another bear

 

Rain and bears and rain

Storm Coast- This place is well named

Want you and no bears


End file.
